


Thirty-four

by CanonicallySoulmates



Series: Sammy's Birthday [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Deserves to be Happy, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: Today he's going to be selfish





	Thirty-four

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to think about Sam having a nice birthday , I love him so much ♡
> 
> Also I headcannon that Sam's favorite birthday breakfast is pancakes. I don't know why.
> 
> Happy Birthday Sam!

Today, Sam will get woken up by a birthday kiss and a ‘good morning birthday boy’ from Dean, he’ll get told to stay in bed while Dean goes and makes them breakfast, he’ll fall back asleep curled up around Dean’s pillow while he waits. The next time he wakes up it’ll be to the scent of coffee and pancakes, he’ll sit next to Dean in their bed and trade sticky maple syrup flavored kisses. For one day he’s going to be selfish, he’ll spend the day lazing around the bunker, sleeping, watching movies, reading for pleasure instead of research. He’ll receive birthday wishes from friends, and he’ll convince Dean to watch a documentary with him. 

That night Dean will surprise him with a new lore book for his personal collection, and a piece of the most delicious chocolaty cake Sam has ever tasted.  

Tomorrow he’ll reply to his friends messages, he’ll go back to trying to find Castiel and Kelly, and he’ll be the hero the world needs him to be. 

But today he’s going to enjoy reaching his 34th 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: [canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com](http://canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/160228389068/today-sam-will-get-woken-up-by-a-birthday-kiss)


End file.
